Perfect Strangers
by Kylie18
Summary: A chance meeting, an obligation, and a love written in the stars
1. Chapter 1: Dresses, Boredom and Maria

Title: Perfect Strangers  
  
Category: Romance- Some parts will be AU, but will follow the movie for the most part. Will alternate between the Captains POV, and Maria's POV!  
  
Rating: PG maybe Pg-13 I haven't decided how far I'm going to push just yet!  
  
Summary: A chance meeting, an obligation, and love written in the stars!  
  
************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Dresses, Boredom and…Maria  
  
The air is warm, the sky above me is crystal clear, and the sun is warm against my back. The silence in the market place allows me to hear the birds chirp quietly in the distance. It's a perfect summer day, one that's meant to be enjoyed outdoors. However spending it shopping would not be the way I chose to spend it.  
  
" Georg…" The sound of Elsa's voice brings me back to reality. I turn my head to look at what she's showing me.   
  
She holds the item up, so I can get a better look. " Isn't it beautiful? The dresses I could have made from this."  
  
I nod and smile, trying to hide my boredom.   
  
" This will look lovely as an evening gown."  
  
I look at the material again, noting that the blend of reds and blues making it quite possibly the tackiest looking thing I've seen all day…and that's saying a lot.  
  
" Perhaps I should keep looking?"  
  
" That material is beautiful. It will make a beautiful dress for the party." I say fatly.  
  
" Hmmm…yes, I'm just not sure." She says, turning her attention back to the tables of material in front of her.  
  
I look over my shoulder, my eyes scanning the market for something…anything worth looking at. Despite the fact that I see nothing that piques my interest I still decide that it's best if I leave Elsa to continue shopping, alone.  
  
I turn towards her, and am not surprised to find her attention still completely focused on the material. I could leave without saying a word and she won't know I was gone. " Darling, I'm going to go for a walk. See if I might find some gifts for the children."  
  
She nods, her eyes never leaving the materials, "Alright darling."  
  
I nod, " We'll meet back here in a hour."  
  
She nods again, as I start to walk away.  
  
The market is unusually quiet for a Saturday afternoon, and practically empty. Yet people still pass me quickly, hurrying about as though their lives depend on who buys what, and who buys it first. I can't help but laugh lightly as my eyes land on a pair of elderly women bickering over who found a hat first. How a person can get so worked up over a hat, and hat that hideous is beyond me.   
  
I watch them continue to bicker, a young salesman trying in vain to settle the dispute.   
  
I'm so lost in the petty dispute that it isn't until I feel someone bump into to me that I'm brought back to reality.  
  
" Oh…please forgive me." I hear a sweet voice say.   
  
I look down to see the top of a young woman's head. I kneel down in front of her, feeling that the least I could do is help her pick up the packages that she dropped.  
  
I pick up a bundle of material, and hand it too her. She takes it quickly, " Thank you, I really am sorry. I was…" She stops suddenly, as our eyes meeting.  
  
I try not to stare, but I can't look away. She has the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen. They're as blue as the sky, and so clear that I can practically see straight to her soul.  
  
I smile at her, as I hand her another package. She smiles back and takes it just as quickly.  
  
I reach for another package, and notice that there are no more. I smile at her and stand up slowly, offering her my hand.  
  
She looks up at me, her blue eyes shining bright. My breath nearly catches in my throat as she takes my hand. Her hand is soft and warm in mine, and I can't help but notice how perfectly it fits into mine.   
  
I pull her up slowly, our eyes instantly locking, as we smile at each other.  
  
She quickly, almost slyly, pulls her hand out of mine.   
  
Her hand fit so perfectly in mine that I'd forgotten I still held it. It was almost as though it was meant to be there.  
  
I finally look at her, all of her. She's absolutely stunning. Her blonde hair falling just on her forehead, her smile's simply intoxicating, and I can't help but be mesmerized by the way she smells. It's a soft fragrance; light and sweet…almost like edelweiss and strawberries.  
  
I look at the outfit she's wearing, trying to figure out where I know it.   
  
" Thank you for helping me. I really am sorry." She says, her voice soft and sweet.  
  
I nod to her, " That's perfectly alright. I'm just glad that you weren't injured…" I stop realizing that I don't know her name.  
  
" Maria." She says sweetly.  
  
" Maria." I say back to her, " That's a beautiful name."  
  
" Thank you."  
  
As I begin to introduce myself, a loud commotion from just besides nearly drowns out my voice. I look at her, not sure if she heard what I said. I begin to introduce myself again, but suddenly find myself lost in her smile.   
  
" Well I really must be going. The Reverend Mother doesn't like it when I'm late…I'm late a lot." She says with a sweet laugh.  
  
I smile at her, " The Reverend Mother…you're a postulant?"  
  
She nods, her eyes meeting mine again. " She lets me come here once a month to buy material."  
  
" Oh?" I ask curiously, wondering what a postulant would need with material for dresses.  
  
" I know how to make clothes, so I like to use my talent to make clothing for the poor."  
  
I smile at her again, " That's very kind of you."  
  
She shrugs her shoulders, " I like to give back to those less fortunate them myself."  
  
" Would you allow me to help you and the abbey purchase some of that material?" I ask her cautiously, not wanting her to misunderstand my offer.  
  
" That's so kind of you, thank you." She says, as we start off into the market.  
  
We walk just inches from each other, talking and laughing, completely at ease with one another. We stop occasionally to look at material, a task that I find myself enjoying with Maria. Perhaps it's the way her eyes light up as she finds something she likes, the joy in her voice when she speaks of the clothes she can make from that piece.   
  
As I watch her pick up a fabric as blue as her eyes, a thought hits me like lightening, perhaps it's not the shopping that I was bored with, but the company.  
  
" I wish I could make myself a dress from this. It's so beautiful."  
  
I smile at her again, a flash of her in a blue dress passing through my head.   
  
I can't take my eyes off of her…there's something almost heavenly about her, something that makes me want to be near her.   
  
" I…I never did catch your name." She says quietly, her eyes still focused on the material.  
  
I open my mouth to answer her, but am interrupted by the sound of my name from behind me.  
  
" Georg?" I turn around quickly, to see Elsa approaching me.  
  
" Hello darling. Did you find gifts for the children?" She says somewhat dryly.  
  
I momentarily ignore her question and turn back to Maria, wanting to say a proper goodbye. My eyes catch hers for an all to brief moment, and she offers me a smile and a slight nod, before turning around. I want to call out to her, but before I have the chance Elsa loops her arm through mine, and starts going on about this and that, as we begin to walk through the market.   
  
I try to listen, but can't focus my mind on anything but Maria. I find myself feeling as though she's opened my eyes, awakened feelings I thought had died. Wondering if she was meant to be a stranger to me forever, or if perhaps there was a reason for our meeting?  
  
To be continued…. 


	2. Chapter 2: One governess, seven children

Chapter II: One governess, seven children and Captain von Trapp  
  
Maria's POV  
  
****This is the first change I'm going to make to the movie. I just switched things up to keep my plot going.*****  
  
I stare at the front door, and take a deep breathe, trying to find the courage to ring the doorbell. Since the Reverend Mother told me that I was to be the governess for seven children of a retired Naval Captain, I have been terrified. I love children, and I always have, but I know nothing about being a governess, and for seven children.   
  
My hand trembles slightly as I raise it to ring the doorbell…  
  
I set my bags down, trying one last time to shake the nervousness that's taken me over. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.  
  
And suddenly find myself lost in my thoughts. Thoughts, which have been consumed by the memory of the handsome stranger, I met in the market a few weeks ago. I have tired to forget him, to forget his gorgeous eyes. I know that I shouldn't be thinking about him, or the way I felt when I was with him. But there was something about him…  
  
I nearly jump when the door opens slowly. The man on the other end stares back at me, " Hello, you must be Captain Von Trapp." I say cheerfully.  
  
" I'm Franz, the families butler. You must be the new governess, please." He motions me inside.  
  
I take a deep breath pick up my bags and step inside.  
  
Franz closes the door, and I follow him as he walks into the house. He leads me down a small flight of stairs, stopping just at the bottom. " Wait here please." He tells me, his voice revealing a hint of aggravation.  
  
I nod, my eyes scanning the house in front of me…  
  
Behind me two staircases lead up to the second story. In front of me the sparsely decorated foyer seems to go on for miles. Closed doors line the both sides of the foyer, and I close my eyes trying to imagine what lies on the other side…  
  
" Hello." I hear a voice say from in front of me.  
  
I open my eyes quickly, and they land on a woman standing before me. She looks very familiar, but I can't quite place where I've seen or meet her.  
  
The look in her eyes however lets me know that she knows exactly who I am.  
  
" You must be the new governess?" She says, her tone dry.  
  
I nod happily, " Hello…"  
  
She stops me before I have the chance to continue, " Fraulein?" She asks somewhat impatiently.  
  
" Maria." I say cheerfully.  
  
" Yes, Maria. I'm Baroness Schraeder, a friend of Captain von Trapp's." she says, almost possessively. She falls silent, as she looks me over, "If you don't mind my saying, you don't look like a governess." She says flatly, the look in her eyes telling me that she doesn't approve of my being the new governess…or perhaps, she doesn't approve of my being here at all?   
  
I look down at the raggedy dress that I'm wearing, " When we enter the abbey all of our worldly possessions are given to the poor."  
  
" What about this one?" She says, her voice still flat.  
  
" The poor didn't want this one." I say with a laugh, trying to ease the mood.  
  
" I see." She's just about to continue, when I hear the front door behind me close.  
  
I hear whisperings, and some quiet laughter as I turn around.  
  
Seven children stare back at me, and I inhale sharply as the children fall silent.  
  
" Children…" The woman says, her voice surprisingly stern. " This is your new governess, Fraulein Maria."   
  
The children look down at her, and then at me. I can't help but notice that they seem to be wearing uniforms, and that none of them are smiling anymore. I begin to wonder what kind of a father would make his children wear uniforms?  
  
She motions them down the stairs. They do as she says, and come downstairs forming a single file line, in what I imagine must be oldest to youngest.  
  
She points to the first child. " Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa…" She says, continuing on down the line. " Kurt, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl." She says pointing to the last little girl.   
  
" Hello." I say, trying my best to hide the apprehension in my voice.  
  
They say nothing, as they continue to stare straight in front of them.  
  
" Their father is out, when he returns he will fill you in with everything that you need to know. Until then, why don't you and the children get acquainted? If you have any questions that can't wait until the Captain returns, I'm sure the children would be more then willing to help you." She flashes me smile, and I can't help but notice it's less then genuine, before she excuses herself.  
  
I smile back at the children, noting that they're still standing at attention. " At ease." I say trying to brighten their moods. " Now if you'll tell me your names again, and how old you are."  
  
Before anyone can say anything the front door opens, and closes. The children know it's their father and instantly snap to attention.   
  
I hear a gasp from the top of the stairs and look up, my eyes locking with the man at the top of the stairs.   
  
He gaze seems to burn right through me…  
  
I fight back the shiver the creeping up my body; I can't breath or think straight.   
  
I can't do anything but stare into his eyes…  
  
I stand there lost it his eyes and it hits me like lightening; the man I met in the market was Captain von Trapp…my new boss.  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Chapter 3: Storms, Inside and Out

***This is yet another part I'm going to change around. I'm trying to contrast the Captain as he is now, with the Captain that Maria has already begun to make him become. I've taken out the confrontation between the Captain and Maria after he catches them singing " My Favorite Things". But I promise, there will be something else that happens between them to make up for it.  
  
**** This chapter is short for a reason. The next one will be too. And then comes the really, really good stuff!  
  
**** No Captain and Maria interaction in this chapter, and not in the next either. But believe me, there is always a method to my madness. I promise when we get to the Captain an Maria stuff it will be well worth the wait.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Storms, Inside and Out  
  
The Captain's POV  
  
I listen as raindrops pound the windows, and thunder roars outside. I try desperately to drown out the sounds coming from down the hall.   
  
I should be angry, I should want to yell at her, I should *need* to yell at her. The first night here and she's already disobeyed me, letting the children be up past their bedtimes. And as if that wasn't bad enough she's singing with them. Singing, an act of expressing joy, love, sadness; emotions I haven't felt since Agathe's death.  
  
But I can't manage to do anything but get lost in her heavenly voice. The way it seems to float through the hall, so soft and beautiful. Every note that she sings seems to awaken the feelings inside of me that have long been dead.   
  
I close my eyes tightly, trying to focus my mind on my trip with Elsa, to Vienna in the morning. But the sound of Maria's soft laughter instantly flashes me back to earlier. Walking in the front door, to see her standing in my foyer. The sight of her took my breath away. I had expected to never see her again, and now she's in a room right down the hall. She's so close, yet she's never been further.  
  
" Damn it." I say, slamming my fist against my desk.  
  
I stand up quickly, pushing the chair back against the desk. How can someone I hardly know have such an effect on me? I wonder as I sit down on my bed.  
  
I lay my head back against the headboard, taking a slow deep breath before closing my eyes.   
  
Maria's voice floats into the room again, and close my eyes tighter. Despite my best efforts to will my last thought of the night to be of Elsa or Vienna…Maria once again haunts my dreams.  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 4: Songs and play clothes

Chapter 4: Songs and play clothes  
  
Maria's POV  
  
The sun shines bright over my head, the sky is clear, and the Austrian hillsides are alive with summer life. Green grass spreads out for miles, and a few flowers bloom off in the distance giving the summer hillside a splash of color. The trees blowing lightly as a gentle breeze passes through.   
  
I sit on our blanket, watching the children as they play happily. They smile brightly as they hum the words of the new song that I have taught them. I smile at them, and the play clothes that I have made for them. Who would have known old drapes would provide such wonderful material for play clothes? Children should never have to wear uniforms…they should be able to play in outfits made for the occasion. How could a father possible want his children to wear uniforms, and forbid his children to play?   
  
I'm not at all surprised that my mind quickly jumps from the children and their play clothes to their father. No matter how hard I try, every thought of mine for the past two weeks has lead back to Captain von Trapp.   
  
The Captain von Trapp I met in the market place, seemed so kind and loving, but yet that softness in his eyes seems to fade away where the children are concerned. I know that he's hiding from feelings he hasn't felt since his wife died. He's hiding from the children and the memories they bring back to him. I can't help but feel sorry for this family, and their heartbreaking state. I wonder if was sent here to help this family find their way back to each other, help them remember the love they have for one another.  
  
My thoughts wander yet again, and suddenly find myself lost in the way his eyes burned through me that day in the foyer. The way that I could hardly breathe at the sight of him again. I close my eyes and exhale, trying desperately to fight the shiver that's creeping up my body. How can someone I hardly know, have such an affect on me?  
  
" Fraulein Maria?" Kurt says as he approaches me. " Fraulein Maria?" He says again.  
  
I open my eyes, suddenly remembering where I am. " Yes?" I say sweetly, trying desperately to focus back on the children.  
  
" Do you think that Father will be home when we get back?" Marta asks me quietly.  
  
I stand up slowly, and shake my head, " I hope not. He's set to return today, we should be there to greet him."  
  
They nod to me, and we begin packing up. I look up into the sky and say a silent prayer, asking God to please help me to understand my feelings, to understand why I can't stop thinking about the one man I shouldn't be thinking about.   
  
To be continued…. 


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

Chapter 5: Awakening  
  
The Captains POV  
  
**** Oh and I'm holding the next chapter for ransom. I promised you guys something good, and the next chapter gets a little hot! I already have it done, so as soon as my 5 review ransom is met, I'll post !:D  
  
*****The stars represent where the flashbacks start and stop. Windows XP is crap, and I can't format, so please just bare with me on this chapter.  
  
The light above me is the only one on in the house, but my room is still very dark. I sit at my desk, staring at delicately wrapped brown paper package sitting in front of me. It's a small package, yet every feeling in my heart lies within the brown paper. I run my finger along the string that ties the package together…my mind flashing back to early this afternoon…  
  
********************************************  
  
I can't take my eyes off of her. The way her hair clings to her forehead, they way her wet clothing clings to her, revealing her every curve. I inhale slowly, desperately fighting back my urge to move closer to her, to take her in my arms and kiss her breathless.  
  
" I think I'll go see what Max is up to." I hear Elsa say before she starts into the house.   
  
My eyes never leave Maria, and I realize that the only way to stop myself from pulling her to me, is to yell at her, to pretend to be angry with her…  
  
" And what may I ask are these?" I say perhaps more sharply then I intended.  
  
" Play clothes." She fires back.  
  
I fight back a smile, not at all surprised that she's not going to back down. " And where may I ask did they get these play clothes?"  
  
" I made them, from drapes the drapes that used to hang in my bedroom."  
  
" Drapes?" I say, surprised by the anger suddenly filling my voice. " Do you mean to tell me that my children have been roaming about Salzburg in nothing but drapes?"  
  
She nods defiantly, " Umm hmmm, and they had a marvelous time."  
  
***********************************************  
  
I pick the package up, and stand up slowly before pushing in the chair to my desk. Why did I get angry with her I wonder? Perhaps it was reflex, one last attempt to fight off my feelings for her?  
  
***********************************************  
  
" You will pack your things and return to the abbey, at once." I hate the look on her face as I say that. I hate the thought of hurting her. But the words flow out anyway, in what must be a final effort to get her out of my system.   
  
I open my mouth to say something, but I stop, as the sound of the children singing floats outside. " What's that?"  
  
" Singing." She says back, her voice still compassionate despite the anger I can see coursing through her. She knows she hit a nerve she knows that she's having and effect on me and the way I feel for her and my children. And she doesn't hesitate to take the opportunity. I nearly smile at the fact that she refuses to back down, " Yes I realize it's singing. But who is singing?"  
  
" The children."  
  
The words leave her mouth, and something tares loose inside of me.   
  
And as I watched the children sing, I found myself no longer able to hide from the memories, the music, and the laugher.   
  
I couldn't help but join them, finally free to feel again, as I took them in my arms.   
  
**************************************************  
  
The house is dead with silence, and the hallway is completely dark as I approach her room. Even though I apologized to her, told her that she's brought music back into my life, I can't help but feel as though I'm still indebted to her…  
  
I lay the package down at her door, and take a deep breath before I knock quietly. I move away quickly, careful to be out of sight when she opens the door. I walk towards my room, my back to her as she opens the door slowly.  
  
" Hello?" I hear her say quietly, before she sees the package. She picks it up slowly, inspecting it carefully. She takes the card off the package and reads it slowly.  
  
I hear the door shut and smile to myself. Imaging the smile I know I would have seen on her beautiful face. I take a deep breath, knowing that tonight I will no longer fear my dreams of Maria; instead I'll finally be able to let myself get lost in them.  
  
To be continued… 


	6. Chapter 6: Heart and Soul

Chapter 6: Heart and Soul  
  
Rating: PG-13 It's going to get a little hot in here!! LOL!  
  
- This part does follow the movie. It's the party, only change I made is that the children aren't there! (you'll understand why in a minute! LOL) For the sake of the story, the children are in bed!  
  
- Alternating between the Captain and Maria's POV. Don't worry you won't get lost, the first half will be Maria's POV and the second half will be the Captain's.   
  
- I'm warning you now, I am adding quite a bit of spice to the end of the Laendler. It gets pretty steamy…so just be prepared!! LOL!  
  
- Ok here it is guys! ;) Hope you like it. I won't hold the next chapter for ransom since everyone was so good about this one  
  
**** (these stars represent where it switches POV's)*****  
  
_______________________________  
  
The soft sounds of the music from the party fill my ears, as I walk about the veranda. It's a beautiful night. The sky is clear and stars are shining bright, the air is warm and comforting. I look down at the light blue dress that I'm wearing, and run my fingers over the soft material as my mind flashes back to the night I received it.  
  
It was a in a simple brown paper package, with a card tucked under the string. It was a simple note, yet it was filled with the most complex and delightful feelings. Never had I imagined that "thank you" could evoke the feelings that they did. But it was the contents of the package that took my breath away. My heart skipped a beat as I held the soft material in my hands…images of that day in the market dancing through my head. He remembered…something so simple and seemingly meaningless, yet he remembered. My mind spins at what his gesture could mean…  
  
" Hello." The soft sound of his voice causes me to jump and I turn around quickly.  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He says, his tone truly apologetic.  
  
I nod to him, " I never did get to thank you…" I trail off, my eyes suddenly finding his.  
  
" I remembered how you said you'd like a dress made from that material. And I found it only fitting that I give you something, not nearly as special as what you given to back to me, but something special nonetheless."  
  
I smile at him, his eyes fixed with mine. " I will forever be indebted to you Maria."  
  
I shake my head, thankful to lose the eye contact. " I'm glad I was of help to you and your family. The smiles on the children's faces is thanks enough."   
  
He takes a step towards me, his eyes finding mine. " Maria…"  
  
I close my eyes and step back, desperate to change the subject. " It's a lovely party."  
  
He looks over his shoulder, and then back at me. " Yes…I suppose. I never have been the type for lavish parties."  
  
" I've never seen anything like it. The dresses, and the cars, oh and the music." I say happily, reveling in the soft sound of the music.  
  
His smile grows brighter as I continue on, " So lovely." I say one more time, as the soft strains of a familiar dance floats outside.  
  
It takes me a few moments to remember the song, the Laendler. An Austrian folk dance that I learned as a child…  
  
" May I?" I hear him say quiet, almost tentatively.  
  
I look down to see his hand being held out to me…  
  
His eyes find mine and I step towards him, putting my hand into his.  
  
******  
  
Her hand is soft and warm, just like I remembered. I smile at her, and we start our dance.   
  
I find myself stunned by the way we move, completely in sync with one another. She twirls around me and smile at her, totally lost in the way she moves. My hand goes around her waist, and I hear her inhale softly. And I pull her closer to me, despite the fact that the dance calls for the exact opposite.   
  
I hold her close, and look down into her eyes, as we continue to move in prefect rhythm. The music slows down, and then stops.   
  
I know I need to let go of her, to get her out of my arms before I no longer have the will to keep from kissing her. But I can't…  
  
I feel her shudder under my hand as I pull her to me, her body pressed to mine. Her lips are slightly parted and I think how easy it would be to kiss her… how easy it would be forget the party and Elsa, to forget everything but the heaven I feel with her in my arms.  
  
My hand absently moves slowly up her back, and I hear a soft moan escape her. That's the last thought I have before I press my lips to her.  
  
Her lips are soft under mine, as she leans into me. My hands go around her waist and I pull her to me, needing to touch her. She moans again, and I deepen the kiss…my hands roaming all over her prefect body. Her hands go around my neck as she deepens the kiss, this time.   
  
I hear myself moan at her actions, and I move my lips from hers. Her skin is soft as I trail kisses along her jaw line. Her head tilts back as she leans into me. I trail my kisses lower; absently pushing aside the material on her shoulder, before pressing a soft kiss into her shoulder blade. I hear her moan again, as she practically melts in my arms. I look down at her before I move my lips back to hers…  
  
The kiss is suddenly halted as she pulls out of my arms. I watch her step back, her eyes refusing to meet mine.  
  
" I ummm…I have to… go check on the children." She says quickly, her voice shaky.  
  
I open my mouth to say something, to stop her; to make her understand that what just happened was more then a stolen moment.   
  
But she's gone before I can even open my mouth. I watch her disappear around the corner…and wonder what should I do? Do I go after her now?…  
  
" Georg?" I turn around at the sound of my name. " There you are darling. I was looking all over for you." Elsa says cheerfully.   
  
I force myself to smile at her, knowing that I have no choice but to return to the party. Elsa smiles back at me as she loops her arm through mine.  
  
" It's been such a lovely party…" I hear her start, but don't hear anything else that she says. My mind on Maria and what just happened. Hoping I have the chance to talk to her before the night is over.  
  
To be continued… 


	7. Chapter 7: Heart vs Mind

***Ok so my goal with this chapter is to let the Captain have his big revaltion in regaurds to Maria. And I promise you, we'll find out exactly what Maria was thinking that night, what she thinks now, and of course she'll realize her ture feelings. Next chapter, I promise!:D  
  
*** I can't take credit for everything in this chapter. I borrowed the line about Maria being pledged to the coventt, from my wonderful beta, Amyflo. Thanks for letting me steal that line, it's great!:D   
  
_________________________________  
  
Chapter 7: Heart vs. Mind   
  
The Captain's POV  
  
The wind blows lightly around me, while the summer sun is shining bright above me. I look down at my hands, her letter staring back up at me. I close my eyes tightly, letting the summer sun take me away. Take me back to that night, three days ago…and the utter bliss I felt with her in my arms.  
  
I should have never let her walk away that night, I should gone to her, explained what had happened between us. What she must have been thinking, the confusion she must have felt. I shake my head, enraged at myself for not going to her immediately. By the time I was able to break away from Elsa that night, she was already gone. Her letter on the dresser was the only thing there to greet me.  
  
I pound my fists against the railing, and open my eyes. The site of Elsa and the children playing ball in the yard below me fills my eyes. I watch as Elsa tries her best to bond with the children, her attempts completely disastrous.  
  
I remember back all those months ago when I met Elsa, her bright eyes smiling at me. She was a sight for sore eyes, a welcome companion for a lonely heart. Her beauty, charm, grace and elegance conquered me instantly. She opened up *a part* of my heart that had been hidden since Agathe's death. Yet, as I look back now, I realize something was missing, something has always been missing. She could never pull me back completely, make me feel with my entire heart. She couldn't help me remember the love I have for my family. I know now, that while I love Elsa, I'm not in love with her…  
  
I'm in love with Maria. It hits me like lighting, I love Maria, and I have since that day in the market. From that first moment in at the market, she began to change my life. Just her smile evoked more emotions then I felt since Agathe's death. She is the one who gave me back my family, taught me to feel again, to breathe again.   
  
Her letter catches my eye, and my heart nearly breaks again. She's gone…she's returned to the abbey, which according to her letter is where she wants to be. She says she wants to be in the Abbey, but a woman bound to the convent doesn't kiss like that.   
  
I look up into the sky, practically begging God to help me.   
  
Help to figure out if I should listen to my heart and go to Maria. Or if I should listen to my what my mind is telling me, and move on without her?  
  
To be continued… 


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions and Realizations

*** I left lines from the movie in on purpose. I am trying to follow the movie as much as possible, so if a little bit of it is repiticious then it's for a reason!  
  
*** The reuinon is next chapter. Don't make me have to hold it for ransom!!LOL  
  
*********************************  
  
Chapter 8: Confessions and Realizations   
  
Maria's POV  
  
I take a deep breath, and pull the door to my room closed. I know why the Reverend Mother has summoned me to her office. I know exactly why she wants to see me, and my mind spins at how I'm going to leave her office without admitting the truth. Sister Margretta stands in front me and casts me a smile. I smile back at her, and we start on our way through the abbey courtyard to the Reverend Mother's office.  
  
The air is so completely still that I can hear birds singing off in the distance, it's utterly peaceful. I take a deep breath trying to calm my mind, and my heart.  
  
My efforts are in vain, as my mind wanders yet again, back to that night…I can still feel his lips on mine, can still feel his hands running along my body. I could have stayed in his arms forever…  
  
But I had to leave there; I had to get as far away from him as I could. I couldn't face him again, I couldn't risk getting lost in his gorgeous eyes, or melting under his touch again. I couldn't take the chance that next time, I would have the will control to walk away.  
  
He's practically engaged to Baroness Schraeder. I was sent to his home to be the governess for his children, I had job to do, an obligation to fulfill. I wasn't supposed to feel what I've felt…since that day in the market. He wasn't supposed to be in my dreams every night. My every thought wasn't meant to be of him, my body wasn't supposed to ache for his touch. My heart wasn't meant to…  
  
I'm suddenly brought back to reality as I watch a young postulant leaves the Reverend Mother's office. I take another deep breath, and slowly enter.  
  
I walk to The Reverend Mother, and kneel before her, taking her hand in mine. She places her hand on top of my head, " You've been unhappy, I'm sorry."  
  
" Reverend Mother." I say calmly.  
  
I stand up slowly, and take a deep breath.  
  
" Why did they send you back to us?" She asks patiently.  
  
I take a deep breath, " They didn't send me back mother, I left."  
  
Her eyes meet mine, and I realize that I'm not going to leave here without explaining everything to her.  
  
" Sit down Maria."  
  
I do as I'm told, and wait for the next question. " Why did you leave?"  
  
" I was…." I trail off, as I desperately to think of anything but the truth.  
  
" Did something happen?" She asks, and I can hear the concern rising in her voice.  
  
" I was…I was frightened." I tell her, unable to make myself lie.  
  
" Frightened? Were they unkind to you?" Her voice is all worry as she walks closer to me.  
  
" Oh no, I…I couldn't face him again." I say, the words leaving my mouth before I have the chance to stop them.  
  
" Thank you sister Margretta." I hear the door close, and brace myself for what I know is coming next. " Captain von Trapp?" She says, her tone laced with a quiet shock.  
  
I close my eyes, and exhale, just as she asks her next question.  
  
" Are you in love with him?"  
  
I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to stall as long as possible. " I don't know. I don't know, I…I've never felt that way before." I say completely exasperated, my tone nearly defensive.  
  
I watch as she comes to stand before me.  
  
" Maria." Her voice is calm, and patient. " You've never felt, what before?"  
  
I look down at my hands, desperate to find something to say that won't give me away. " I've never felt…" I stop and look up at her, tears welling in my eyes, " Complete." I gasp, surprised by my sudden realization.  
  
I watch her nod, before she looks me dead in the eyes. " Maria…" She says her voice more firm this time, " Are you in love with him?"  
  
I close my eyes and nod, finally unable to deny my heart any longer. " Yes." I whisper, as I finally admit what I've known for months.  
  
She looks at me for a moment, and I try to read her expression. " Then you must go back."  
  
I practically jump out of my seat, " Oh no Mother, you can't ask me to go back."  
  
" Maria…" She says stepping closer to me, " Our abbey mustn't be used as an escape."  
  
I nod to her, as I painfully fight off my tears.   
  
" Maria, the love of a man and a woman is holy too."   
  
" But I've pledged my life to God, to his service." I say tearfully.   
  
" Loving this man doesn't mean you love God any less." She tells me, her voice soft, yet firm.  
  
I look at her, a few stray tears falling down my cheeks. " You must go back." I open my mouth to protest, but realize that it's not a choice but an order I must follow. " Maria, you must live the life you were born to live." She tells me with a small smile, " You must follow your heart."  
  
I leave the Reverend Mother's office without saying anything else. I walk slowly to my room, a million things racing through my mind. I had feared that my feelings were immoral, sinful. Knowing that my feelings are blessed in the eyes of God is a great comfort. My mind drifts back to that first day in the market…  
  
I remember the first time I looked into his eyes, and how I almost instantly felt complete.  
  
I fight back a blush as I remember that night…and the Laendler. I had never felt anything like that in my life…utter and complete bliss, safe and secure in his arms. Like I was right where I was meant to be. And that kiss…was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my life. It was nearly heaven on Earth…  
  
I smile to myself, as it suddenly dawns on me that I no longer fear getting lost in my feelings. That I now longer fear the fact that…I'm in love with Captain von Trapp. I smile to myself, and open the door to my room. Knowing that when I leave, I will finally be free…free to love him, the way I have wanted to since that day in the market.  
  
To be continued… 


	9. Chapter 9: Part 1: Endings and New Begin...

- I am so so sorry for the delay. I got swamped with homework one week, and then I was so sick that I could barely move last week.   
  
- I have part two done, so as soon as I get a few reviews I'll post it. It's the reunion, finally. I promise you won't be disappointed!:)  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9: Part 1: Endings and New Beginnings  
  
The Captain's POV  
  
The night is warm, and the sky is crystal clear. I stand on the second floor balcony, my eyes locked on Maria, as she walks through the garden. She's absolutely mesmerizing in her blue dress. The way it brings out her eyes, and how it hugs her every curves. It's taking every ounce of strength I have to keep myself from running down there and kissing her senseless…  
  
Her return was hours ago, and between the children and Elsa I haven't been able to say more then two words to her. There's so much I have to tell her, so much we need to straighten out…  
  
" There you are." I hear Elsa say from behind me. She comes to stand beside me, and I don't even acknowledge her for a moment, as I'm unable to tear my eyes from Maria.  
  
" I'm going to have to talk to cook about the wiener schnitzel. It's far to delicious for my figure." She says with a dry laugh.   
  
I finally peel my eyes from Maria and look at Elsa with a small smile. I try to stay focused on Elsa but my eyes drift back to Maria, who has disappeared out of my sight.  
  
" Georg?" Elsa says quietly.  
  
" Yes?" I ask dryly, as I turn to face her.  
  
She looks so deeply into to my eyes that I wonder if she's trying to find something in them that will put her at ease. " I have some affairs back in Vienna that need tending too." She says calmly. But the sadness I see in her eyes gives her away.  
  
" Oh?" I say, trying to hide the fact that I know what she's about to say, " How long will you be gone?"  
  
She closes her eyes, and turns from me. Her eyes landing on the spot where Maria was, " I don't know. I've been rather homesick, perhaps I'll remain there."  
  
I inhale deeply, as I try to figure out how to tell her that what I fear she already knows. " Elsa I…I am truly sorry for the way things have worked out. I…" She stops me, her voice very somber.  
  
" No please, please Georg, don't say another word." Her voice is shaky, and my heart breaks when I see tears welling in her usually bright eyes. " I realized some time ago, that as fond as I am of you, I really don't think you're the right man for me." She stops and flashes me a sad smile. I stay quiet, feeling that the least I can do is to let her be the one to end our relationship. " You're umm…much to independent for me. I need a man, who needs me desperately, or at least needs my money desperately."  
  
" I wish you all the happiness in the world Elsa." I say with a small smile.  
  
She smiles at me, before she turns away. Her eyes again landing on the spot where Maria was,   
  
" And somewhere out there, is a young lady, who I think…will never be a nun." She turns back to me, a small smile on her face. " Auf Wiedersehen...darling." She says as she places a soft kiss on my cheek, and I smile at her one last time. I had never meant for Elsa to be hurt, and am thankful we were able to end things amicably.  
  
I hear the door close behind her, and I take a deep breath, as if finally dawns on me…I'm finally free to love Maria the way I have wanted to since that day in the market, finally free to take her in my arms and never let her go.  
  
I take a deep breath and turn towards the door, finally able to tell her that she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.  
  
To be continued… 


	10. Chapeter 9: Part II: Matters of the Hear...

Chapter 9: Part II: Matters of the Heart  
  
Maria's POV and the second half is the Captain's POV  
  
I stand with my elbows against the railing, as I look out over the lake. The night air completely still, and the world around me calm and peaceful…it's nearly perfect.  
  
My return was hours ago, and I still have yet to have a moment alone with him. I wanted to run into his arms, but Elsa was at his side almost instantly. There's so much I need to say, so much I have to tell him…  
  
" Hello." I hear him say from behind me. I take a deep breath, before I turn to face him.  
  
" Good evening." I say happily, my eyes locked with his.  
  
He smiles at me and my knees nearly go weak. " Lovely night."  
  
I nod, as he steps closer to me. " Maria…" His voice is soft, and loving.   
  
And I suddenly find myself fighting off the urge to kiss him.  
  
" Yes?" I say, my voice suddenly shaky.  
  
" I…we never had a chance to speak before you returned to the abbey."  
  
His eyes seem to burn straight into my soul, and I inhale sharply. I simply nod, unable to find any words.  
  
" What happened between us that night…" He says, as he closes the distance between us. " Was…" I interrupt him before he can say anything else.  
  
" I'd never felt anything like that." I say, the words leaving my mouth before I have the chance to stop them. "I…I didn't know what to do, I was frightened." I say, my voice wavering as I fight off the tears that are suddenly welling in my eyes.  
  
" Frightened?" He says, his voice filled confusion.  
  
I nod, and close my eyes as I desperately fight off my tears.   
  
" Maria…" He says, his voice filled with love. " What were you frightened of?"   
  
I look up at him, " I…" I say falling silent, unable to find any words.  
  
I inhale sharply as his hand gently places his hand gently caress my cheek. He smiles at me, and I lean into his touch.  
  
********  
  
I stare as deeply into her eyes as I can. Wanting her to know, that she doesn't have to be afraid of her feelings anymore. " Maria…" I say softly, as I gently try to coax her feelings out of her.  
  
She looks up at me, a single tear falling down her cheek. " I…I" She stammers, as she desperately fights not to lose control .  
  
" I was frightened by my feelings for you." She manages to say, her voice shaky, and barely audible.  
  
I want nothing more then to pull her into my arms," That's why you ran away to the abbey?" I ask gently, careful not to scare her.  
  
She nods tearfully, her eyes finally meeting mine. " I was the governess, you're practically engaged to Baroness Schraeder. I'd pledged my life to God, I wasn't supposed to feel what I feel for you." She practically sobs. " I had to go…"  
  
I stop her by gently placing my finger against her lips. " Maria, you don't have to be afraid anymore." I tell her, my voice soft but confident. " Elsa has returned to Vienna, we've ended our relationship." I tell her softly, making sure not to let her look away. "You don't have to run from your feelings." I smile reassuringly at her, and finally tell her what I've known since the day I met her. " I love you, Maria. I have since that day in the market."  
  
I hear her inhale deeply, as I gently stroke her cheek. " You, gave me back my life. You taught me to feel again, to live again, to love again." I tell her, my own voice beginning to wavier.   
  
I watch as she smiles at me, silent tears staining her cheeks. " Oh my love." I say softly, her eyes fluttering as I tenderly kiss away her tears. I place a soft kiss on her forehead, and I hear her sigh.   
  
And I suddenly find myself unable to keep from kissing her…  
  
I pull her to me, her body pressed to mine. She shudders under my hands as they go around her waist, and I press my lips to hers.  
  
She leans into me, her arms going around my neck. I nearly get lost in the way she tastes, so sweet, it's almost heavenly. My hands seem to have a mind of their own, as the roam freely over her glorious body. She moans against my lips, and I deepen the kiss. Needing to touch her, to feel her against me. My lips leave hers and go to the nape of her neck, as she pulls me to her. I moan her name, feeling her hands running through my hair. I trail my lips to her shoulder blade, and it suddenly dawns on my that neither of us have the will to stop…and I reluctantly pull away.  
  
She looks up at me, her eyes filled with love. And I gently move a strand of hair from her forehead before placing a tender kiss there.  
  
She exhales, and I hear her sigh, completely at peace, and I pull her too me. Her head tucked under my chin.  
  
" The Reverend Mother always says that when God closes a window, somewhere he opens a door." I hear her say quietly.  
  
I pull her closer and smile to myself, " I think she's right." I say happily, pulling her closer.  
  
She nods, her head still resting against my chest.   
  
I put both hands on her cheeks and look into her eyes and smiles at me.  
  
" She usually is." She says with a small laugh.  
  
I smile back at her, and place a tender kiss on her forehead. " What else does the Reverend Mother say?" I ask, happily.  
  
" That you have to look for your life." She says, her blues eyes sparkling with happiness.  
  
" And have you found it Maria?"  
  
She nods happily, I smile at her, and place both hands on her beautiful face. " Maria, is there anyone I should go to, to ask permission to marry you?"  
  
" Why don't we ask…"  
  
The children, we both say in unison. I smile at her, knowing that won't be the last time we finish each other's sentences.  
  
I take her in my arms again, close my eyes, and say a silent thank you to God for sending me my miracle.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
